Old Friends
by Punk Red
Summary: After Christa dies and Clementine found two different people than Pete and Luke, some old friends
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: these characters belong to Robert Kirkman and TellTale games Clementine walked through the woods, twigs on the ground snapping behind her. "I miss Lee," she whispered quietly to herself. She was alone now, Omid and Christa were gone, a cloud of sadness drifted on Clementine. Clementine sat down on a tall oak tree, she hugged her knees and began to cry, twigs snapping towards her direction. "Clem?" A familiar voice asked. Clementine looked up, Lee was standing in front of her. "LEE!" she exclaimed and hugged him as tight as she could, Lee hugged her back. "told ya we'd find her," Kenny said approaching them. "Kenny!? Christa told me you died." "I know, for some reason I tried to save that shitbird Ben, long story short, I got lucky, real lucky." Clementine smiled. A/N: I know, REALLY short chapter but writting this on my PS3 so... yeah. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lee and Clementine's hug broke. "how are you alive? You were bitten," Clementine asked. "Kenny found me, he found the cure, the cure is pepto," Lee replied. "we better get a move on," Kenny said. Lee nodded in agreement. "come on sweet pea." Clementine smiled at her old nickname and they walked through the woods, passing several walkers. "where's Omid and Christa?" Lee asked. Clementine frowned deeply and her silence answered Lee. "I'm sorry sweet pea." Clementine let out a sigh, Lee frowned as he sees how much she's matured. Around 3 hours later... They found a small wooden house, it had little food but Kenny said 'it was pretty damn defendable.' Clementine sat next to Lee and smiled. "sorry we didn't find you sooner," Lee said. "it's okay." Lee smiled. "where's Kenny?" Clementine asked. " he's in the backyard." Clementine looked to her side, frowning a little. "Clem, whats the matter?" "just thinking, last time I saw you, I saw my parents..." Lee frowned. "I'm sorry sweet pea." AN: next chapter'll be longer 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry, another short chapter, blame it on PS3. Clementine smiled at him. "it least I have you," Clementine said. Lee smiled, cosidering that she was the closest thing he had to a daughter. "all right, we gotta go before this storm hits," Kenny said while approaching the living room. "where are we going to go?" Clementine asked. "somewhere else sweet pea." Lee and Clem got up and they all went outside. They walked on the road silently, dry leaves cruching as they stepped on them, passing road signs and small houses. They keep walking and they find a working red ford truck. "oh shit," Kenny said. Kenny went over to the truck, he went in the truck and found the keys to the truck in the floor board. "get in," Kenny said. Clementine and Lee went inside the truck, Kenny drove, Clementine sat in the back and Lee was in the pssenger seat. A few days later... A/N: Yep gonna leave you hanging. 


	4. Chapter 4

They were in the woods, Clementine shivered. "its so cold," Clementine mumbled. Lee looked over at her. "we'll get a fire going here soon." "I have a lighter, will that help?" Kenny turned to Clem. "yeah, where the hell did you get a lighter?" Kenny asked. "Christa gave it to me." Clementine digged in her pocket and got her zippo out (one of those square lighters) and handed it to Kenny, Kenny took the lighter and lit some twigs, a small fire started. Clem looked to her side and saw a figure, it was a walker, behind the walker there were more figures, it was a hoard. "L-Lee," Clementine said shakingly. Lee looked to his side and sees the walkers. "SHIT! RUN!" Lee yelled, they got up and started running. They made it out of the woods. "Jesus fucking christ," Kenny commented. "everyone okay?" Lee asked. "yeah," Clementine said, catching her breath. "so much for the fire," Lee said. "doesn't this seem familiar?" Kenny joked. "yeah," Lee said sarcastically. Clementine looked around, empty cans on the ground. 


	5. Chapter 5

"we should search the streets," Kenny said. "or we go, its too dangerous when we're out here by ourselves," Clementine stated. "Clem's right, walkers could be on top of us any second, we can wait until we find somewhere safe, then we'll go find some food," Lee said. "alright," Kenny said. They walked down the street and looked around and they saw a old wooden mansion, much like the one in season 1, they went inside. "Clementine, stay here in the living room," Lee said. Clementine nodded and sat down on an old rocking chair. Clementine hugged her knees, staring out of the bay window in front of her, seeing leafs rolling in the wind. "CLEMENTINE! RUN!" Lee yelled. A/N: yep, short chapter and leavin' ya hanging, feel free to hate. 


	6. Chapter 6

"CLEMENTINE! RUN!" Lee yelled. Clementine panicked and ran into the back yard where she found the same bandits she found with Christa. "You!" Bandit yelled. "Clemen-!" Lee was knocked out. Kenny looked at Lee worriedly, they knocked Kenny out and just tied Clementine up. Lee and Kenny woke up and they're in a cell. "Where's Christa?!" Clementine yelled holding onto the bars. "Shut it!" Bandit yelled. Clem let go of the bars and looked over at Lee, she walked over to him A/N: short chapter, thanks for the reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: okay guys this is gonna be a long or medium sized chapter :D "Hey sweet pea, you okay?" Lee asked. Clementine shook her head, frowning deeply. "These are the people who killed Christa." Lee frowned, he knew Clementine already has been through a lot, too see she's gone through more broke his heart. "I'm sorry Clem, we should've found you sooner." Clementine frowned and looked through the bars, seeing the bandit with a 9mm pistol in his left hand by his side while leaning on the brick wall behind him. "He probably has those keys, we need to find a way out of here," Lee said. "That sounds like a good idea." Kenny walked up to them. "What's the plan?" Kenny asked. Clementine looked over at the guy through the bars. "Hmm," Clementine said, figuring out a plan. "We could make him come up to the bars and knock him out," Clementine suggested. "Sounds like a plan," Kenny said and Clementine went up to the bars. "Can I have some water?" Clementine asked and gave him the puppy dog eyes, he couldn't resist. "Fine," the bandit sighed and went to the bars, grabbing his bottle of water with him. Lee got up and punched the bandit as hard as he could in the face, it knocked him out and Clem reached through the bars and got the keys and his pistol, Clementine opened the cage and stepped out with Kenny and Lee behind her. Clementine gave Lee the gun, they managed to get out of the building without being seen. "Good, we're out of there," Lee commented. About an hour later they were in a wooden cabin, it was medium sized, wooden floor tiles in the kitchen, warm carpet in the living room. Clementine was settled in her room, a bit tired about what all has happened, Lee and Kenny were in the living room, Kenny was staring out of the window, seeing trees and leafs all over the grass. Clementine went into the living room and sat next to Lee and she fell asleep on his shoulder. In the morning... It was raining, hail was mixed in with the rain, Clem woke up seeing both Kenny and Lee were asleep, she got up and went into the kitchen and looked out the window, seeing nothing but trees, rain, and hail. Clementine sighed and looked around the kitchen, heavy rounded wooden table with a mess of blood stains in the middle. Lee woke up and got up and went into the kitchen, Clementine sat at the table and looked up at Lee. "Hey sweet pea." "Hey Lee." Clementine looked out the window above the sink and it was still raining. A/N: our first medium sized chapter, hope ya enjoyed. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry for not updating a while! Anywho... Three months later... They have arrived in Wellington, they were in a wal-mart, it was their home, Lee checked the perimeter as Kenny was counting ammo for the week, Clementine was in the office, Lee had given her target practice, she aimed her 9mm pistol at the final empty bottle and shot it. She sighed in relief that target practice was finally over, she put the pistol in the drawer and outside the office with her hands hurting and her ears ringing. Clementine went outside to Lee to report her target practice was over. "I'm done," she stated. Lee looked over at Clem. "good job, how many bullets did you use?" Lee asked. "four." Lee smiled. "I think we should get you to walkers." "really?" Lee nodded. "yeah, you're ready." Clementine smiles a little. "maybe I could secure the perimeter with you?" Clementine asked. "not today," Lee replied. Clementine nodded and went inside. A/N: sorry for the short chapter 


	9. Chapter 9

A day later, Clementine sat on the floor, hugging her knees. "Clem did you hear me?" Lee asked. "No," Clementine replied. "Target practice." Clementine sighed. "It's important Clem." "I know, do I have to?" "Yes." Clementine sighed and went to the office, she grabbed her gun and an hour she was done. Clementine went outside and kicked a few rocks. ' "I'll miss you," ' echoed in Clementine's mind. "Clem, dinner," Kenny said, Clementine went inside and sat next to Lee. Dinner was macaroni and cheese with french fries, after dinner Clementine went outside again, it was dark. "Clementine?" a familiar voice ask, Clementine looked over and saw Lilly, she had more wrinkles than what she remembered, her hair was a bit longer and darker, a light black jacket with skinny blue jeans and black boots. "Lilly?" Clementine asked through the gate. "Let me in," Lilly said. "No." "Clem." Clementine looked at the door. "Lee!" Clementine yelled.

Lee and Kenny ran outside. "Lilly?!" Lee asked. "Lee!" Kenny glared at Lilly.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Got a request to let Lilly in so... YOU'RE WELCOME just kidding anywho... "If we give you another chance..." Lee began. "Lee, please..." Lilly begged. Lee opened the gate, Lilly came in. Clementine ran to the office and got her 9mm pistol and hid it in her pocket. Clem went into the main room where she saw Lilly, she glared at Lilly. "I can't believe he let you in," Clementine mumbled. "Why?" Lilly asked. "You killed her... She was a friend, oh and it wasn't her, it was Ben!" Lilly frowned. "Why did you kill her?!" Clementine yelled. Lee came running in. "Clem?" Lee asked. Clementine sighed and went to the office to collect her thoughts. "Why was she yelling at you?" Lee asked. "She's pist because I killed her." "Why did you?" "I was angry... I'm sorry." "You better be, you scared that girl." "And Kenny smashing my dad's head in didn't?" Lee glared at Lilly. "He wasn't going to make it," Lee said. "You don't know that," Lilly said. "What's done is done!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Lots of drama this chapter... SPOILERS, I am a fucking idiot, anywho... "Besides! My parents are dead, I don't complain, I fucking toughen up like you need to do!" Lee yelled. Lilly shoved Lee, Lee kicked Lilly and punched in the cheek, Lilly took her switchblade out and stabbed Lee in the stomach. Gunshot. Lilly's dead body fell to the ground and Clementine had her gun in her hand, she shot Lilly, Kenny ran in. "Oh shit, pal," Kenny said and got the medical kit. Hours later Lee was better, Lilly was officially dead. Lee had comfort Clementine of what she did, she was still sad about it. "Is Lee going to be okay?" Clementine asked. "Looks like it, its not too bad," Kenny replied. "Okay," Clementine said. Clementine went to the office and turned the radio on, it was staticy, she turned the station towards the right and... A/N: lots of drama, leaving ya hanging follow meh on twitter? Fearless_Clem


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: I'm adding OCs.) "Why am I even trying? No one's here," a voice on th radio said. "Hello?" Lee asked. "Oh man, someone is here?" "Yeah, I'm Lee, who are you?" Lee walked around with the radio. "I'm Riley, where are you?" she asked. "Why?" Lee asked. "My daughters here and she wants to know." "Prove it." A sound of the radio being handed over. "Hello?" Another voice asked. "Who are you?" "Angel, you're Lee." "Can you put your mother back on the radio please?" That sound again. "We're at Wal-Mart, Wellington." "We literally have a came next door, we'll come over." Lee turned off the radio. "So, they joinin' us?" Kenny asked. "Yes." Lee went outside. "Hello? Lee?" Riley asked. Lee opened the gate and saw a 10 year old with a 34 year old. "Hello, oh shit, you're Lee Everett, I don't care, don't hurt my daughter and we're fine if you do I'll fucking kill you, we clear?" Riley asked. Lee raised his brow. "yeah, come inside."


	13. Chapter 13

They went inside and sat on the sofa, Angel was close to Riley. "How do you know who I am?" Lee asked. "I was a cop, I saw your file and well you know." "Yeah," Lee said. Clementine came in. "Lee- who are those people?" Clementine asked. "Riley and Angel this is Clementine," Kenny said. Angel smiled at Clementine seeing a girl her age. "Mom, do we still have that box of crayons?" Angel asked. "Yeah sweetie, in the green backpack." Angel got out some colors and paper. "Clem, want to color?" Angel asked. "...Sure," Clementine replied. Riley smiled. "Where's her dad?" Lee asked. "Louisiana I think." "Ah, split up?" Kenny asked. "Yeah." Riley frowned.


	14. Chapter 14

A week later... "Fuck!" Riley yelled, she was working on a trap in the corner. "Mommy?" Angel asked. "Its okay." Clementine walked over to Riley. "When are Lee and Kenny going to come back?" Clementine asked. "Soon. I hope." Clementine kicked the ground. "Do you hate me?" Clementine asked. "Of course not, why would you think that?" Riley asked. "You ignore me..." Riley sighed. "I don't hate you Clem, I'm just really busy, and already have to take care one brat as it is," Riley joked, Angel stuck her tongue out at her and Riley did the same. "I'll tell you what, finish up your chore and I'll make us dinner." Clementine smiled and wrote down the number of ammo on the notebook. "Done." "Good." Angel smiled, Riley made macaroni and cheese and they bonded over drawing. Lee and Kenny came in. "Hey girls," Kenny said. "Hello "girls,"." Riley mocked which got a chuckle from Lee. They ate and went to sleep.


End file.
